mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Scream Awards
The Scream Awards is an award show dedicated to the horror, sci-fi, and fantasy genres of feature films. Originally only having Scream Queen and Heroic Performance awards for actors, the personnel awards have expanded to include actors and actresses of all three recognized genres. In addition, comic books awards were also given and have been recently expanded. It is broadcast on Spike TV and has been branded in the past as the Spike TV Scream Awards. Recently, the show has become labeled simply Scream with the respective year, i.e. Scream 2009. The show was created by executive producers Michael Levitt, Cindy Levitt, and Casey Patterson. Production Award coverage includes the year between the previous awards show and the live ceremony in October of each year. The event is recorded on a Saturday evening and is aired on a later Tuesday. To condense the show into its two-hour running time, not all awards are aired; during the broadcast of the event for some categories only winners are announced, while some awards are skipped altogether. Since 2006, the ceremony has been held at the Greek Theatre in Los Angeles, California. Live rock acts, including Ozzy Osbourne and Korn, have performed at various ceremonies. Other items of note include world premieres for trailers of upcoming films, behind the scenes videos, and outtakes from movies not yet released to home video. Categories Originally only having Scream Queen and Heroic Performance awards for actors, the personnel awards have expanded to include actors and actresses of all three recognized genres. In addition, comic books awards were also given and have been recently expanded. Categories include, but are not limited to: *'The Ultimate Scream' ** Billed as the best genre film of the preceding year. *'Best Horror Movie' *'Best Fantasy Movie' *'Best Science Fiction Movie' *'Best TV Show' *'Best Sequel' *'Best Remake' *'Best Superhero' *'Best Comic-to-Screen Adaptation' ** Renamed "Best Comic Book Movie" beginning in 2008. *'Most Memorable Mutilation' *'Most Vile Villain' ** Renamed "Best Villain" beginning in 2008. *'Breakout Performance' *'The Scene of the Year Award' ** Called one of the alternative titles "Holy Sh!t" or "Jump-From-Your-Seat" in differing years. Recently, new categories, including those recognizing lead performances in the three recognized genres were added. In 2009, awards for Best Song, Best Comic Writer, and Best F/X were also added. Alternatively, awards such as the Best Rack on the Rack, Scream Queen and Best Heroic Performance were discontinued. 2009 Awards Held on October 17 and broadcast on October 27, 2009.Scream Awards 2009 Star Studded Update Winners "'Twilight', 'True Blood' take top honors at 2009 Scream Awards", Los Angeles Times, October 20 2009, retrieved 10-11-2009 *'The Ultimate Scream': Star Trek *'Best Horror Movie': Drag Me to Hell *'Best Science Fiction Movie': Star Trek *'Best Fantasy Film': Twilight *'Best TV Show': True Blood *'Best Horror Actress': Anna Paquin, True Blood *'Best Horror Actor': Stephen Moyer, True Blood *'Best Fantasy Actress': Kristen Stewart, Twilight *'Best Fantasy Actor': Robert Pattinson, Twilight *'Best Science Fiction Actress': Megan Fox, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *'Best Science Fiction Actor': Chris Pine, Star Trek *'Best Supporting Actress': Jennifer Carpenter, ''Dexter'' *'Best Supporting Actor': Ryan Reynolds, ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' *'Breakout Performance-Female': Isabel Lucas, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *'Breakout Performance-Male': Taylor Lautner, Twilight *'Best Cameo': Winona Ryder, ''Star Trek'' *'Best Ensemble': Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *'Best Director': J. J. Abrams, Star Trek *'Best Foreign Movie': Let the Right One In *'Best Sequel': Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *'Best F/X': Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *'Scream Song of the Year': "New Divide" by Linkin Park, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *'Best Comic Book Artist': Steve McNiven, Wolverine: Old Man Logan *'Best Villain': Alexander Skarsgård, True Blood *'Best Superhero': Hugh Jackman as Wolverine, X-Men Origins: Wolverine *'Best Scream-Play': Drag Me to Hell *'Most Memorable Mutilation': The Pendulum Trap', 'Saw V *'Fight-to-the-Death Scene of the Year': Kirk v. Spock, Star Trek *'''Holy Sh!t! Scene of the Year: The Death Eaters Attack London', 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *'Best Comic Book': Green Lantern *'Best Comic Book Writer': Geoff Johns *'Best Comic Book Movie': Watchmen Honorary Tributes *The Comic-Con Icon Award went to Stan Lee *The Scream Rock Immortal Award went to Keith Richards *The Scream Mastermind Award went to George A. Romero * Battlestar Galactica was given a farewell tribute by the cast of The Big Bang Theory * Zombieland won Breakout Movie of the Year * Alice in Wonderland was named Most Anticipated Fantasy Film * Iron Man 2 was named Most Anticipated Science Fiction Film See also * Saturn Award References External links *Official site Category:Comics awards Category:American film awards Category:Media science fiction awards Category:American television awards Category:Horror awards Category:Awards established in 2006 da:Scream Awards de:Scream Award fr:Scream Awards it:Scream Awards ja:スクリーム賞 pt:Scream Awards